


As cores do inverno

by kalinebogard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bad Ending, Drama, F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18744160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalinebogard/pseuds/kalinebogard
Summary: Você se arrepende das escolhas que fez? Todos disseram que não havia futuro para aquele amor.Todos estavam certos...





	As cores do inverno

Hermione enxugou as mãos com cuidado. Aproximou-se da janela e abriu, permitindo que a irritada coruja entrasse. Antes de fechar o vidro espiou a noite lá fora, escura e fria. Noite de inverno.

Só então voltou-se para o bichinho que esvoaçada dentro de sua cozinha com um pequeno envelope preso a patinha. A coruja dificultou um pouco para entregar sua encomenda. Foram precisos dois biscoitos para fazê-la se acalmar.

— Desculpe se a deixei congelando lá fora. Não foi minha intenção.

Menos aborrecida permitiu que a bruxa recolhesse o envelope amarelado e voou para o alto do armário. Evidentemente não pretendia voltar a voar com um tempo tão ruim lá fora.

Ignorando o bichinho, Mione olhou o remetente. Seu coração disparou.

Não era como se não esperasse por isso.

Havia notícias nos jornais quase todos os dias.

Mas era óbvio. Ela própria seguira em frente com sua vida. Porque Parkinson não faria o mesmo?

Direitos iguais.

Hermione sorriu. Ela brigara tanto com a outra no final dos anos colegiais. “Direitos iguais”, ela dizia. Na época irritava-se com a super proteção da Slytherin.

Podia ser muitas coisas, mas Granger não era a parte frágil daquele... relacionamento.

Ficaria o resto da noite ali, pensando em todas as qualificações que poderia listar para a ex-amante. Inúmeras. Algumas não tão nobres assim...

Porém, existia uma, e que inocentes ainda se recusavam a ver em Slytherins... Pansy era corajosa. E impulsiva.

Sorriu com a lembrança.

oOo

Estavam no quinto ano. Harry andava surtado com ideias de Você Sabe Quem pensando em invadir o Ministério. Nem Hermione nem Ronald davam muito crédito ao que ele dizia.

Granger, principalmente, estava preocupada com a proximidade dos exames, os resultados finais. Tanta coisa estava em jogo.

Fora num dos intervalos entre as aulas, quando Hermione aproveitara para passar no banheiro, que o impensável acontecera. Ela parara em frente ao espelho e se observara. Estava tensa, ansiosa.

— Grande Merlin... — reclamou. — O que eu faço...?

Ronald estava insistindo muito para se encontrarem aquela noite. E ela sabia muito bem pra que. O namoro deles finalmente parecia estar prestes a desenrolar. Finalmente! Mione se sentia ansiosa e preocupada.

— Droga... não é tão difícil assim... é só um beijo.

Claro que ela nunca havia beijado alguém antes. Por isso estava tão preocupada. Seu primeiro beijo. Com Ronald Weasley!! E seria aquela noite! E se ela não conseguisse? E se desse tudo errado?

— Oh, eu vou me engasgar... vou esquecer de respirar... vou... calma. É só um beijo. Só preciso fechar os olhos e...

Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos. Não era apenas um beijo! Era seu tão sonhado primeiro e exclusivo beijo com o antigo amor de infância. Se ela babasse e estragasse tudo nunca conseguiria beijar novamente. Muito menos o Ron. Como iria encará-lo novamente...?

“Não!” Sua mente gritou. Se começasse a pensar muito sobre aquilo iria surtar. Mais...

— É só um beijo. É só um beijo. É só um beijo. É só um beijo. É só um beijo. É só um beijo.

Foi falando aquilo como um mantra, tentando se acalmar. Os olhos fixos no espelho, concentração total. Talvez funcionasse.

Mas o exercício acabou de forma surpreendente. Um das portas dos individuais foi batida com força. E Hermione percebeu, tarde demais, que não estava sozinha no banheiro.

Pelo espelho, com os olhos arregalados, observou Pansy Parkinson avançar em sua direção. E havia apenas uma forma de descrever a Slytherin: TPM.

Transbordando irritação e impaciência, a morena segurou no ombro da Gryffindor, e a virou com certa força.

— Vou mostrar como é que faz.

E sem mais qualquer outro aviso colou os lábios de ambas num beijo que, definitivamente, estava fora de qualquer escala. Hermione ficou tão surpresa, que não teve que reação. Um mar de sensações a envolveu enquanto sua língua era totalmente dominada pela língua afoita da morena. Houve susto, repulsa, curiosidade e, incrivelmente prazer. O contato físico disparou-lhe o coração como nunca antes (e isso incluía os momentos pós prova), e pra piorar, seu corpo amoleceu um pouco, como se fosse feita de geléia. Ela toda era um turbilhão.

Quando se separaram as duas garotas estavam sem fôlego. Parkinson fez uma careta engraçada:

— Tente brincar com a língua. O pobretão vai adorar... — os olhos escuros estavam fixos nos lábios inchados da Gryffindor.

— Par... Parkinson... — a castanha estava chocada demais para reagir de modo negativo, ou não. De fato, só pôde ficar parada, abrindo e fechando os lábios, gaguejando o nome da Slytherin.

Pansy rolou os olhos e fez questão de sair do banheiro. Só então Mione pareceu sair do estupor e reagiu. Seu rosto corou-se numa mistura de raiva e vergonha:

— Era o meu primeiro beijo!!

A morena parou, mirou sua rival de casa com uma sobrancelha erguida:

— E foi o beijo, não foi? — afirmou arrogante.

Sem esperar resposta saiu do banheiro para, a partir de então, mergulhar na vida de Hermione Granger. E virar seu mundo de pernas pro ar.

oOo

A Gryffindor terminou de ler o pergaminho e suspirou. Imaginou se Harry iria ao vinculo matrimonial de Parkinson. Com certeza iria, já que Malfoy, seu marido, era amigo da bruxa desde os tempos de colégio.

Hermione sorriu meio amarga.

Harry Potter, como todos os outros, lhe falara como era absurdo seu envolvimento com outra garota, uma Slytherin ainda por cima. Anos depois, ali estava ele, o herói do Mundo Bruxo vivendo muito bem com Malfoy (ex-desafeto de colégio e Slytherin), ambos cuidando dos garotos que Harry tivera com Cho.

Maldita ironia.

Ainda sentindo-se meio amargurada voltou a aproximar-se da janela. A coruja piou, num claro sinal de que não pretendia sair naquele tempo terrível. Nem Hermione queria isso.

Só deixou os olhos correrem pela paisagem lá fora, o céu muito escuro, os flocos que caiam e deixavam o chão branquinho, branquinho, as árvores em tons de cinza sombrio... Bem a cara de Pansy, escolher se unir num tempo daqueles.

Talvez uma forma de mostrar como se sentia? Tão Slytherin...

Subitamente Hermione se decidiu. Ela não iria. Amassou o envelope e enfiou no bolso disposta a esquecer-se daquilo. Decidira no passado o caminho que achava certo. Escolha Ron no final das contas. Os anos estavam passados, criaram lindas crianças, construíam algo juntos. Algo lindo e perfeito. Podia não ser totalmente feliz as vezes... além de ter momentos de se torturar com os “e se” que lhe vinham a mente.

Suspirou. Apenas esqueça.

Todos haviam dito que o relacionamento de Hermione não daria certo, não havia futuro pra elas. Fosse pelo motivo que fosse: sua desistência, o medo de lutar, a preocupação com a opinião alheia...

Fosse o que fosse...

Todos haviam dito que não havia futuro para elas...

Todos estavam certos.


End file.
